


Wanting for Forever

by Oilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is Lance's body guard, M/M, body guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Altean Prince Lance hasn’t ever wanted much. He has always wanted one thing though, and that came in the form of his Galra bodyguard Keith.





	Wanting for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff that's been sitting for forever in my drafts waiting to be finished. Enjoy!

Keith sighed, raking a hand through his hair almost snarling when his fingers snagged on a knot and tugged irritably on his scalp. Lance, not for the first time and most certainly not for the last, was currently _flirting,_ off talking to someone Keith had never seen before. 

“You look ready to burst a blood vessel.” Shiro leaned against the wall next to Keith. When he shifted, his arm scraped against the wall and made a rather obnoxious noise, the metal of his armor grating against the metal of the wall. “You know he’s only doing it because it gets such a rise out of you.”

“Well it’s fucking working,” Keith snarled. He was starting to stand out, with the sheer amount of irritation that radiated off of him. Shiro wasn’t helping out at all, he even seemed _amused_ at how irritated Keith was.

“Look at him, he’ll glance over at you in three…” Shiro didn’t even get to one, as the two of them were watching Lance glanced over, smirking when he saw Keith’s eyes glued on him. 

“Didn’t even have to get to one.” Shiro nudged his brother, chuckling. “You two do this all the time, Lance likes you, flirts with every person who comes near him at the party just to make you jealous.”

“Thanks, Shiro. I definitely wanted to hear all that.” Keith glared at Shiro, reaching over and snatching a glass of wine from a nearby server. 

“I bet if you flirted with someone for five seconds, it would make Lance jealous,” Shiro laughed a little. Shiro took a glass as well, sipping at it. “Wow, their alcohol is really strong.”

“Fuck.” Keith hissed after only taking a sip of the wine he had stolen. It was stronger than any other alcohol that he had ever had before, and Keith immediately put it aside once more. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Just a glass. Or three., Shiro laughed again. “Okay, I’m gonna go do stuff.”

Keith sighed and watched his brother disappear, back into the crowd. Quiet, violet eyes looked back at Lance, meeting soft blue eyes, like the ocean the morning after a storm, staring at him with a quiet intensity. Keith looked away first.

Lance wasn’t first in line for the throne. Lance wasn’t going to be the next one to be the King of Altea, nor would he be the second, or the third, or the fourth, but he was still high enough in the royal line that who he married, who he _dated,_ would be of public interest. He should be dating someone of status, of honor. Not his bodyguard.

He glanced over at Lance again, the other man met his gaze for a moment before gesturing with his chin for Keith to come over. Keith did so without question, eyes sweeping over those already in the room to see who might be a threat, or even inconveniencing Lance. 

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked, standing just a hair's breadth away from Lance. His fingers danced over his thigh, just barely touching the handle of his blade, ready to draw it in an instant. Instead Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulder, the Altean giggling right in Keith’s ear.

“Keith! Oh my gosh," Lance drew back, his cheeks just barely flushed from the alcohol. “You’re always against the wall, being so stiff. Have a drink!”

“I think you’ve had enough for the both of us," Keith said instead, plucking the glass from Lance and sniffing it. His nose crinkled at the strong alcohol. “Why don’t I help you to your room?”

“And then we’ll have a drink there!” Lance cheered, a tuft of white hair falling into his eyes. Keith shook his head, not arguing but not agreeing either.

“Come on. Time for bed.” Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, allowing the other to stay steady as they left the party. Lance didn’t seem to care at all, chuckling slightly as he allowed Keith to lead him down the halls and into his bedroom.

“Keith,” Lance drew his name out, into a whine. “Keith, Keith, Keith. You’re so pretty.”

“And you’re so drunk,” Keith returned. He almost wanted to tease Lance, but instead helped the other to his bed. Lance giggled as he sat down, grasping Keith’s hand with his own to prevent his guard from leaving.

“You need sleep, Lance,” Keith murmured, not attempting to pry the other away. He knew it would be a lost cause if he tried, Lance could have a deathgrip when he wanted to, it was useless to try to pull away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance reached up, brushing the backs of his fingers against Keith’s cheek, laughing at the blush that appeared. Keith smiled slightly, allowing himself to lean into the touch, just for a moment, when Lance was inebriated and probably wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

“Drinks!” Lance suddenly exclaimed, letting go of Keith and propelling himself off the bed with an amount of grace that shouldn’t be allowed of a drunk man. Keith found himself pushed back to sit on the bed, completely caught off guard as he was given another glass, this one filled with a dark purple liquid.

“Lance, I don’t really think that I should be drinking.” Keith tried to put it on the nightstand, but Lance got in the way, sitting close to Keith, their sides pressed together, as Lance brought the glass to his lips. 

“Shh, Keith.” Lance murmured. “You’re always so uptight, just relax for once and have a drink.” 

“I am not uptight.” Keith rolled his eyes, speaking around the edge of the glass. When Lance refused to take it away, he groaned, taking a gulp of the liquid obediently. 

For being as drunk as he was, Lance’s eyes sparkled with amusement and focus that shouldn’t be there. Keith shrugged it off, holding the glass as Lance didn’t feel the need to keep it pressed against his lips.

“You just want to get me drunk.” Keith mused, shaking his head. “You should really get to bed.”

“Let me enjoy my time with you.” Lance returned, it was easy enough after that to coax Keith to take another drink, until the glass was empty and Keith had a dazed look in his eyes.

Lance giggled, refilling Keith’s glass and getting some for himself. He often drank when he went to a party like this, and while he had a nice buzz going on, he wasn’t nearly as drunk as Keith was. Two glasses later and Keith looked ready to fall asleep, ranting about how terrible it was that he was drunk when someone could so easily come in and hurt Lance. 

Lance took the glass when Keith was drunk enough, setting it side so the Galra wouldn’t accidentally drop it and leave glass on the floor. Keith held no protest, slightly dropping as he looked at Lance.

“You’re my giant kitty, aren’t you?” Lance teased, leading Keith to lay down next to him. “How wonderful is it that you’re always here with me.”

“You’re always off flirting with someone else, don’t know how wonderful it could be,” Keith mumbled in return. Lance chuckled, reaching out to put his hand against Keith’s chest, marveling at how warm the other was. Keith was always warm, warmer than most Altean people.

“What, I can’t have my favorite guards attention?” Lance teased, gently rubbing the area that he was touching. Keith seemed completely out of it, staring at him with his eyes at half-mast, mouth slightly open. 

“You always have my attention,” Keith mumbled. “Always off flirting with someone else, like I don’t matter.”

“Keith, you do matter,” Lance said softly, Carefully, he moved closer to his guard, his hand going up to cup Keith’s cheeks. Keith was so drunk, he simply blinked in a daze at Lance, not saying anything. Lance sighed, moving to kiss Keith’s cheek as he considered having another drink. 

“My drunk little guard, are you sure that you want to sleep here? You have your own room,” Lance mumbled. Yet he didn’t urge Keith to get up. He wanted the Galra to stay where he was, their legs slowly becoming entwined together as they drifted off into sleep. 

Keith didn’t say anything, merely looking at him with half-lidded eyes like Lance would reveal all of his secrets. Slowly, carefully, like he would startle Keith, Lance moved forward, kissing his guard softly and sweetly, wishing that he could have done it sooner. He wished he could have embraced him like this before, and been held in return, as Keith’s hands went to his hips, holding him like he was made of porcelain and the most fragile thing in the world.

Nothing was said as Lance pulled back, looking up and down Keith’s face. If this was just the alcohol, and it was nothing more, then Lance would let himself have the night. He could remember this night when his bed was cold at night, when he had stayed up late watching the stars travel across the galaxy before him. 

Keith leaned forward, kissing him again, and what little that Lance had for control slipped as he forgot where he ended and where Keith began. Hands were on his waist, keeping him close even as Keith’s nails scratched against his skin, pushing his shirt up lightly. It didn’t go any further than that, Keith’s hands remained chaste on his waist even as their lips sinned against each other.

He had been waiting so long for this, it was more than he had let himself dream. Lance pulled back to take in a breath, his lips pink and swollen from their kissing, and simply stared at Keith, hands brushing over Keith’s cheeks and loving how warm his guard was.

“If you don’t remember this in the morning,” Lance said softly, “I just want you to know that I’ve always wanted this. I’ve always wanted to kiss you so much.”

Keith looked over at him, his eyes still glazed over but still managing a nod, before he was kissing Lance again, almost desperate now, like their time was limited. Lance hummed, melting into the kiss, and stayed like that even through the rest of the night, when they fell asleep in each others arms, so close that he could feel Keith’s breath against his cheek with every moment.

And when he woke in the morning, Keith was still there, staring at him with those heavy purple eyes that spoke of the universe and all that they ever had. Lance didn’t move, and either did Keith, like they were both trying to figure out what the universe would hold for them if they merely stayed still, and learned each other. They must have stayed like that for hours, or it could have been minutes but Lance wouldn’t have known, before Keith finally smiled, lighting up his face.

“I’ve always wanted this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, like this? You should check out my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com) for more (and some exclusive) stuff!


End file.
